It is well known in motor vehicle seat belt systems to mount the shoulder belt on the vehicle body via a guide loop which slidably receives the belt to anchor the belt above the occupant shoulder. The outboard end of the shoulder belt is attached to the body by a retractor which winds and unwinds the belt so that the belt may slidably pass through the guide loop.
It is also known in the prior art to mount the guide loop on the vehicle body via a height adjustable mechanism which permits the guide loop to be raised and lowered somewhat as desired to adjust angle of the shoulder belt across the upper torso of the occupant.
The present invention provides a new and improved height adjustable guide loop which is particularly well suited for mounting on the upper rear corner of the door in a passive seat belt system.